The Story of X-23
by Deathnoteuser
Summary: A song fiction that I feel describes X-23's life during, and somewhat after HYDRA. Song is the translated version of Vocaloid's "A Tale of Six Trillion Years and A Night"


The Story of X-23

This is a songfic

Song is A Tale of Six Trillion Years and A Night by Vocaloid (originally in Japanese)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any part of Marvel or Vocaloid

_A fairy tale that no one knows,__  
__of a nameless young boy in a village in an unknown era.  
__  
_

Well, she certainly wasn't a boy, but that was only because they thought that a girl would be easier to control. That and the fact that they only had the X chromosome of the coveted Weapon X. Besides, she didn't exist, not officially anyway. An assassin, a weapon, had no need of records, they were better off without them.

_From the time he was born, he was detested, called a devil's child.__  
__That body took too much punishment._

The scientists at HYDRA weren't cruel exactly, but they didn't see her as human either. They were, well scientists, and she their guinea pig. Their experiments were… painful at best and… agonizing at worst, enough that she would pray for her healing factor to fail. The endless training, the experiments, her handler Kimura, they all contributed to the torture that was her existence.

_Although there were no sad things, holding my hand you led me to the small, burning sunset._

Sadness is an emotion. Weapons have no need for emotions. They would only hinder her, inhibit her capabilities… but she wanted more than that shell of a life.

_I don't know, I don't know, I don't know anything of the kindness after a scolding, or the warmth of a hand after the rain. But really, truly, honestly, I feel very cold.__  
__I can't die, why won't I die?__  
__I can't even see one single dream.__  
_

_And this fairy tale no one knows of, is swallowed into the sunset, and disappeared._

Ha. What a joke. She knows why she's alive. Her stupid healing factor is the only reason why she survived the adamantium bonding process, even if it was only on the bones of her hands and feet. Well, that and the fact that she seemed to be "valuable" to the organization. They might rip her apart and tear up the pieces, but they would put her back together… mostly intact. Dreams were useless, they brought nothing but pain and weakness and all such flaws were… extracted. It was better to leave things as they were than to risk more pain.

_In the everydays full of scornful looks and the spitting out of violence, unnoticed, you stood there._

He was there, he was everywhere within the facility. The shadow of Weapon X, her father, the man who calls himself Logan and is renowned as the Wolverine. Amidst the haze of pain, she focused on her progenitor, did he know that she existed? If he did, why did he allow this to happen? Answers that she never expected to receive.

_Even though talking wasn't allowed, "I want to know your name".__  
__Sorry, I don't have a name or a tongue.__  
__Even though there is no place I belong,__  
__"Let's go back together" , you led me by my hand._

Weapons did not need names, she was X-23, the twenty-third clone of Weapon X and the first viable one. After she destroyed the HYDRA base, she had nowhere and SHIELD was after her. Logan offered a place at the Xavier Institute, but she couldn't, not yet at least.

_I don't know, I don't know, I don't know anything that you weren't a child anymore, or the unfamiliar warmth of other people's hands.__  
__But really, truly, honestly, this is the truth._

Due to her rather questionable upbringing, she had very little contact with those who were not her handlers or targets. Naturally, that resulted in a childlike naiveté and got her in (and out) of quite a few scrapes. Her hostility was detrimental but in a world that has only shown her pain, it was the only way she knew how to act. She didn't know how to handle the emotions that she was expected to show, so she used the only method she knew: violence. Murder was out of the question, it was too messy, too noticeable. The only person, the only being that she could hurt without repercussion was herself. Her healing factor would ensure that the damage was only temporary but the pain, the pain she was free to feel. As her lifeblood slipped out, she felt that perhaps, this was a kind of penance. A penance to those she whose lives she had ended, to the families destroyed, and to the thoughts, dreams and feelings that could no longer be expressed. She could repent for her sins with her own four claws.

_You won't stop, you won't stop, why won't you stop? Even though you'll be killed if they find out. After the rain, the two hated children were swallowed by the sunset,  
and they disappeared._

The X-Men were insistent on recruiting her. Why couldn't they understand? She knew that they stood for a "noble cause" but HYDRA was still alive, still active. If she was discovered, if she were to join them, they would die. HYDRA would stop at nothing to get her back and re-capturing Weapon X would be the icing on the cake. Perhaps, if she was careful, if she stayed in the shadows long enough, SHIELD and HYDRA would stop looking for her. If she allowed the light of the  
sun to burn off the shadows that haunted her.

_Days end with sunset, nights with dawn, tired of playing, trapped in this world, it would be good if everyone other than you and me were to disappear._ _If everyone else were to disappear._

She was tired. Tired of running, tired of hiding, tired of always looking over her shoulder. Solitude; that was what she both craved and feared. She wanted to be alone so that she no longer had to pretend, but if she was alone, what would keep her from regressing back to the emotionless, purposeless being that she had strived so hard to escape?

_I don't know, I don't know, this voice I hear exempting you and me, all of Mankind.__  
__With no chance to resist being taken away by them, swallowed by the sunset, I disappeared._

There were many things that she didn't understand. Things that she would never understand. She should be rebelling against the world that had caused her such torment, she should destroy those who revile her for simply existing, never mind the fact that she had never asked to be created, never asked to be feared. Her father, Logan, he was on the side that protected the world. He protected the ones who cried out against him and all of mutantkind although he too had been subjected to the cruelties that the world had in store. True, he couldn't remember most of what had happened to him, but he was what she aspired to be. But she couldn't, she never would. It was safest for her to disappear and the streets were a good place to hide. No one cared about the scum of society that littered the alleyways unless they were looking for a fight, but she could take care of herself. She's had to.

_I don't know, I don't know, I don't know anything, of what will happen from now on, or your name, __  
__but right now, right now, this is fine, that is what I really, truly, honestly, believe._

There is much that she doesn't know, but that's fine. Whatever happens, she can take care of herself. If she is ever unable to, Logan has promised to help. She doesn't want to call on him, but some things are too much to handle. Nothing comes from dwelling on the past, nor does it pay to run from it. Day by day, step by step, she will lead a new life wherever it might take her. She will fight for this future that she has been granted.

_I don't know, I don't know, the buzzing in my ears is swallowed by the sunset, and disappeared._

X-23 is gone, devoured by the demons that dogged her every step.

My name is Laura Kinney and I have a future.

**Please review, I can't improve without them.**


End file.
